In the prior art, a CDMA trunking communication system combines CDMA technology with a dedicated dispatching communication system and employs a half-duplex communication method, which can achieve quick connection and support a group call method of one-to-many.
In the CDMA trunking communication system, the addressing method for an air interface paging message generally involves a mobile station (MS) identification such as IMSI that is carried in a paging channel message (such as the common paging message) which is transmitted by a base station (BSS) and is sent to a designated mobile station. Generally, a CDMA trunking communication system has an addressing method for air interfaces corresponding to each mobile station to achieve the requirement of a limited group call service of group users in each cell.
When a CDMA trunking communication system is used in commanding and dispatching systems, such as public security, fire fighting, mass gathering, and military dispatch, a large amount of users may generally gather in a certain region. For example, many thousands of users of a same group may gather in a single cell, and these type of dispatching systems are often characterized as having a large capacity and concentrated group dispatching region. According to the general practice, when a group is built, each mobile station in the group will be individually paged. The problem is that at almost the same time, a single paging channel has to transmit many thousands of paging messages, thereby making it difficult for the paging channel to bear the heavy load. Up to the present, there is no efficient solution for the addressing method in a boundless capacity group call service (i.e., a group having no limitation on the number of members of the group).